Sera
Seraphina "Sera" is who Saphir Heart is in real life and is currently a performing dancer in ballets and other dances, but also an aspiring jeweler and geologist. Overview Sera is an outgoing hard working dancer that loves moving to music at anytime, practicing both her ballet and other dances whenever she can, but also very skilled with anything involving Jewels and geodes as she has a good eye to easily tell a fake piece of jewel to a real one, as she makes her own jewerly. Appearance Sera has long light platinum blonde hair that almost looks silver when the sun hits it with light blue eyes. Her appearance is almost matching her FFW with how long her hair is in her female form, she usually has a long silk ribbon on her head adorned with a small sapphire flower on the left side that her mother made for her and is her favorite accessory. She likes wearing skirts and dresses usually short sleeved with a short long sleeved jacket, she carries her ipod in one of the pockets with cordless headphones so she can dance around, usually wears stockings on her legs with either short heeled boots or flats. Personality Like her online personality Sera is usually smiling and happy as she dances freely on her own pace, but usually has a stoic expression when she's in her ballet lessons or when she's working on her own jewerly work in her mother's shop. She is friendly openly but she's actually quite reclusive a bit since moving from another country into a new one due to her family getting attacked. Background She use to live in Paris France with her parents, her mother coming from Japan as renowned jewlery designer as her father was a geologist that appraised gems and precious stones. Sera loved seeing all the latest fashions and the creativity that came from inspiration around her hometown. Her parents were also an inspiration since her father would give gems to her mother and she'd create beauttiful jewlery out of it that she'd let Sera wear and if Sera thought they were good she'd show it to her financer and have it out on the market. Though one day her home was attacked when she and her parents were out visiting her grandparents, the thieves were apparently after an extremely rare gem that her father had acquired and wanted it, her father luckily hid it in a safe place but her parents worried that they would get attacked again decided to move to Japan, since her mother had a second home there they had usually used for vacations. Sera was sad to leave her hometown and her friends but she kept in contact with them when they moved. Her mother helpd her settle in but letting her become her assistant in her workshop and create her own jewerly on the side along witih helping her on her own projects she had. Her father decided that Sera should have a pet of her own to make her more comfortable as well and had found a tan and white shikoku (Japanese wolfdog) puppy which Sera adored. Real vs. FFW Selves Visor Her visor looks like white husky ears but are tipped blue, there's a clear blue eye visor going across her eyes, the Abilities Dancing Skills She's very graceful when she walks or moves in general due to all the work she puts in her ballet, and dancing skills Keen eyesight'''Due to working alot under a microscope to help shape gems and creating her own jewerly on the side, Sera has a keen eye to see the smallest details in things since her eyes are trained to observe for details, which is how she can tell a fake gem from a real gem just by glancing at it. '''Sixth Sense Even in the real world she still has her sixth sense to find lost rings or other pieces of jewerly that someone had lost or dropped by accident and even find Daisuke (Zephyrus) when she goes to Kyoto for their bi weekly meeting for Aetherion, when none of them can get online which is why Daisuke nearly had a heart attack when she tackled him from behind when she saw him for the first time. Trivia *She can still surprise Daisuke (Zephy) even after the first time she's tackled him down *Only wears her mother or her own made jewerly *Never leaves without her blue ribbon her mother had personalized for her *Her puppy is always by her side, usually takes him everywhere with her. Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters